journey after the war
by Nightttl0ckk
Summary: prim and peeta's family survived the war. old faces show who we thought we would never see again. this is set 10 months after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review what you think of this story**

i cant sleep im 17wks(4 months) pregnant and cant sleep. im scared.

 _i'm katniss everdeen-mellark, i nearly lost prim, i'm married, peeta,peeta's safe, revolution over, i killed coin, i'm the mockingjay, im scared, peeta's the one i need to keep me sane._

I am awoken by my thoughts by the sound of peeta's muted cries of help. i shake him and he wont awaken.

after a while i finally see his blue eyes staring at me looking lost. "I lost you and I lost her"

'what'd ya mean lost her'. i say grabbing his hand and laying it on my stomach. 'shes right her safe and sound with me and you'. he strokes his hand protectively over my stomach. 'she dissappeared, snow took you both, i didnt know what to do'. All i can do is crawl into a ball and bring peeta close and let him know how safe we feel in his arms.

The next day peeta's brotheres come round to help peeta pack some boxes because we have built our own house in the middle of the meadow for us to raise a family in and leaving our house to prim and my mum. peeta wont let me help him pack because apparentley pregnant women shouldnt stress or lift heavy things, so im stuck at home with prim all day.

'katniss'. i hear the little squeals come from my little sister who apparentley is lucky enough to be hear. she escaped them bombs by the scrape of her teeth. but shes here though, and i dont complain about it.

i plop down next to her and she asks 'hows little toast'.? toast, wait what?

'toast?' i ask showing my confusion.

'yh thats what me and ryeley and james decided to nicname you baby seeing as you and the girl on fire and peeta the boy with the bread mixed together makes toast, so the baby is a toast baby.' i hear peeta and his brothers chuckle in the kitchen.

'okay if thats how you want to play'.

'want to watch some tv as mrs moodswings is too busy being a preggo woman over there is?' prim says innocently to my mum. we kinda mended our friendship and mother-daughter thingy that was going on. my mum just chuckles as i give prim a death glare.' yh, sure why not'.

we sit all around all day tv, prim singing along with the films and theme songs of television shows that are on the tv but i dont find any of it interesting.

we all sit around all day unti everyone has done their job and cleared up and gone home we have tea.'you know... my brothers told me that im lucky i have you and lucky that i didnt get stuck with some one like delly, or worse like my mum...' me and peeta shiver at the thought.

his mum seems distant lately i dont know why she has been doing this lately since she found out i was prenant. wierd.

 **7 mnths pregnant.**

today me an peeta move into our house. ive seen the house from a distance when i walk into totown but thats about it peeta wanted it to be a surprise with all new furniture and decor. apparentley he even did the babies room. we gladly found out what peeta had predicted was right, we are having our own little princess.

we dont know what to name her. so we decided to name her when we meet her so we know it fits.

it may not look like it but the revolution was only over 10 months ago. not even a year without snow has gone by. but i feel as safe as now than ever before because my and peetas princess is going to be the most loved child in all of panem.

'A penny for your thoughts'. im brought out of my thoughts by peetas smooth voice. ' yh i was just thinking about our previous lives and how our future is going to be a lot better'.

'i love you, so much and princess'. says peeta wrappign his arms around my middle from behind. i just melt into him. im home. 'shall we enter my lady'. the house looks like a cottage from the outside. roses up the side in many colours and a play set in the front and a pond.

i walk in the front door and theres a staircase with pictures of our families going up the wall.

the living room is a descent size with pictures of us growing up on the mantle.

its a 3 bedroom house with a bathroom for each room as well incase of guests.

i walk into the babies room and see the colour is mutual a light yellow with butterfly stickers on the wall and a colourful tree. rocking chair, changing mat on the wall with draws underneath and a walk in wardrobe for clothes. shelves with teddies on them and a bathroom with a babies bath and toys. 'it's beautiful'.

'thank you, me and my brothers spent a lot of time on this to make it perfect for you and little madam'. mentions peeta.

 **8 months pregnant**

its just a normal day when peeta and i decide we should take a walk in the back gardens and look at the plants. it happened so quickly. i got a sharp pain in my lower abdomen and turned round. 'kat, is it the baby?.' all i could do was nod my head. 'she's too early im not ready'. peeta helped me walk backinto the house and laid me on the sofa while he rang my mum.

when we got to the hospital it was all hectic. nurses running round and peeta pacing back and forth. as another cntraction hits i grab hold o fpeeta'shand for him to sit and yelploudly it startled him. 'kat, oh how i wish i could swap places with you'. ijuts close my eyes and try rest but its not long before another round of contractions hit me. 'ok you're 8cm just round about 2 hours left and then you can push'. says my midwife. 'kat just breathe... in...out...in'.

-1 hour later-

'9 and a half cm'. claims the midwife

'come on kat not long to go now'. whispers peeta. i cant help but just grip his hand its going purple. i let go slightly and peeta notices. 'no kat squeeze my hand as hard as you like you're pain you can do it i dont mind'. peeta says too calmly.

-30minutes-

'time to push'. finally the words ive waited 10hours to hear. when a sea of contractions hit all i can do is push. push. push. push. and scream. then after what seems for ever. 'its a girl'. the shrillcries from my daughter are in the room. i lay back down as peeta wipes the sweat from my forehead. 'peeta, you want to cut the cord?' peeat leaves while holdin my hand.

he comes back. 'shes beautiful, just like you'.

' we have weighed her and she weighs 7lbs 8oz' claims the doctor. she then lays my daughter in my arms and i look down she has curly dark brown hair and bright ocean blue eyes that i get lost in so easily.

'what are we going to name her?' i ask peeta.

'maybe willow, like willow from the song you sing prim and rue the one your father sang?'

'yh, maybe we should, willow mellark, i love it'.i say to peeta.

'great wilow, what about middle name?.

'how about rose, like primrose so prim's name can be apart of her'. i say

'i love it. willow rose mellark'. replies peeta with a 1,000 watt smile.

i look down at my daughter to see she's sleeping and im broken by my thoughts with a small knock on the door. peeta opens the door and i hear a mumble 'kat are you ready for some visitors', questions peeta. i simply nod my head. peeta opens the door and in come falling in is prim and peeta's brothers, ryeley and james. 'were is she?', i lift her up so she's in their view.

they all come running over. 'what's her name'.askes james. i look to peeta and nod my head and he replies. 'willow rose mellark'. prim squeals 'she has my name'. we all laugh. everyone holds her my dad and mum come to visit and haymitch. Finally peeta's parents come and while peeta's dad is holding willow, peeta's mum starts crying.

we all turn to look at her and she starts saying 'sorry, im so sorry'.

'what are you sorry for?' questions peeta

'everything, i only treated you boys the way i did because i thought if i loved you, knowing our luck i if i shew i loved you it would be harder for you to let me go if you ever got reaped and it would be harder for me aswell. i always loved you i just couldnt show it. i couldnt bare losing you all'. peeta is crying by this point. 'i just want you to know because i want to make it up to you two, katniss im sorry i just thought you were only there to hurt peeta and i'm sorry i was so wrong, if only i got to know you like the boys did'. she got up and hugged peeta and carried on 'and i'm hoping you guys would forgive me and i can show you how a mum should treat her children'. she looks towards me and peeta 'do you forgive me?' she questions

'i forgive you'. i say smilingand look towards peeta. 'it may take some time mum but i will eventually if you can prove it's worth it'. by this point she's holding willow who has slept through everything and peeta's mumis smiling while looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got home with willow in her car seat asleep, everyone had come round and what I mean is everyone, Haymitch, effie, Johanna, Annie and her son Finley who we all call Finn for short, mum, prim, Ryeley, james, evan (peeta's dad), Wendy (peeta's mum), and last but not least Delly.

Everyone comes rushing over annie scooping willow out of her car seat and showing her to everyone. I look around and find stacks of food everywhere and out of nowhere peeta's mum comes up and says 'congratulation' and hugs me, I hug her back and spot peeta watching me from a distance as if he doesn't trust his mum round me.

After everyone has gone we sit down and watch films together while willow has been fed and asleep on peeta's chest. Then we all went to bed and peeta and me curled up together on the bed under the quilts and fell asleep. It was the first night of nightmares I've gone for a long time but I was shortly woken up but little whimpers of willow's and peeta talking to her through the monitor.

The next few weeks flew by many people come to see us from district 12. Speaking of district 12 the bakery has been rebuilt and peeta and his family is still working there and there's new schools been built around the district, kindergartens, primary schools, high schools and skating rinks and swimming pools and shopping malls, cinemas and hotels for visitors. Everyone in distict 12 lives in a house like the ones in the victors village but a bit smaller and less rooms if needed.

Willow can giggle on her own now and peeta takes every chance possible to make her laugh. Shes such a daddy's girl. Her hair is getting longer and curlier and her eyes are staying the same blue as her father's . but everyone says she looks like me in the flesh with the freckles, dark hair and most importantly the attitude and scowl. Haymitch laughs every time willow sees him and scowls because she reminds him of me and finds it funny.

Willow can now sit up and she has found her voice we usually wake hearing her over the monitor cooing to herself. She gets all excited when peeta comes home from work every day after a few hours.

One day everyone came round ours for a film night. Annie was the first to arrive with finn.

'hi Katniss, hope you don't mind we are a bit early'. Says annie

'it's okay'. I reply back 'peeta annie is here'

'ok be down in a minute with willow just getting changed' shouts peeta down the stairs.

Finn runs straight upstairs to see willow and peeta because according to finn peeta is the coolest dude alive. Then there's another knock at the door and I open it to find mum and prim.

When peeta comes down slowly followed by finn ,who is a year old next week, everyone slowly starts arriving, peeta's family haymitch and effie and johanna.

When we are watching a film it suddenly turns over to the news with paylor and caeser and then they start talking about finding and underground prison.

I hear murmurs around the room with everyone's confused faces.

'over a sweep of the capitol for any deactivated pods, we found an underground prison found with prisoners, some of them have been underground for over 7 years and have been all sent back to their districts on the next train' says ceaser.

They start listing the prisoners and only a few catch my attention.

Dad, fnnick, henry hawthorne and madge and reed mason who I'm guessing by johanna's reaction is her brother.

I'm not sure what to think of this but I am sure of one thing,

 ** _My dad is alive and well and is coming home._**


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep that night. Even wrapped up in peeta's arms I didn't feel safe. Nightmares of finnick and dad coming back to kill me because i put them in that space to be underground for months or years.

Willow starts to stir through the monitor so I go through to her room to get her and she's wide awake just like me.

I stand at the train station with everyone (mum, prim, annie, finn, johanna). Peeta had work so he took willow with him while I tell my dad everything.

We see a train coming our way in the distance and pulls to a stop in front of us and there's loads of commotion and excited cheers. And I can't see anyone and mum and prim have gone missing.

'miss me kitty'. A deep voice says behind me. I swivel round and am face to face with my dad for the first time in 7 years and a smiley mum and prim clinging to my dad like a life line.

I run full speed at my dad and wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in chest.

'didn't think you missed me this much, you've gone soft kitty'. Says my dad with tears in his eyes 'who made you go soft'.

'willow and peeta'. Exclaims prim. Damn her.

'peeta as in peeta mellark?' questions dad'

'yeah'. I reply

'and who's willow, may I ask?'.

'my daughter' I whisper in his ear. A huge lop sided grin is on his face when I say this.

'I come back, one of my daughters has a boyfriend at 14 and is a nurse, my other daughter has a daughter and met the love of her life while leading a rebellion and being in two hunger games,'

'I guess so, not much has happened since you've gone dad'. I joke back.

'when can I meet peeta?'

'in a few hours because he has work and is giving me space to fill you in on everything, let's go home and meet with annie and johanna lately after you have come home and been fed'

'why are you so desperate to get me home kitty'.

'because you have never seen it' I reply back honestly because its true he has never seen the house.

'get comfy dad' I say as I unlock the door. My dad stands there astonished looking at the house like he can't believe his daughter is one of the richest people In panem.

'so as you know I've survived two hunger games, killed a president, lead a rebellion, have a daughter and boyfriend who has lovely buns'. My parents and prim erupt with laughter when I say the last part.

'you know what I mean'. I talk back.

'yep and im assuming that is everything, and guess what?' asks my dad

'what?'

' I so called mellark getting you, he always use to look at you and go red whenever you caught hime looking or walked by'

'ok, now how are you alive by the way'.i ask my dad.

'well the day of the mining accident was the day I tried to start a rebellion in our district and someone snitched on us and told the capitol, all the peacekeepers took us and staged an explosion to cover up the fact they had taken us but left some people behind so no one would get suspicious and the worst thing was they videoed everyone's reaction I had to watch you lot cry your eyes out and it crushed the inside of me and ripped my heart out seeing you all in pain, then the reaping you got picked we all watched and I knew that moment you volunteered that you were going to win and do something to destroy the capitol once and for all.

Peeta got picked and I saw in your face that you didn't want it to be him even though you didn't know him well, when you picked out the berries I knew you had a plan I could see the cock works in your head turning and then you got out and I saw your interview and I knew it wouldn't be long before I would be free because a rebellion broke out,

Then you got picked for the quarter quell and broke out I knew by then you had already fallen in love with peeta and the rebellion started I knew that you had taken all that hatred that I tought you when you were younger about the capitol and put it into a speech and I was purely amazed at it. Then you go shot I lost all hope and then it came back when we found out you were alive and I was astonished how you had survived so much and when paylor rose to power me and a couple of people from work whom I had grown closed to broke out and found ourselves in the mansion and then we came home'.

I look around the room and we are all in tears and I saw the time and knew peeta would be home ay minute.

Peeta comes through the door with willow in the buggy and I got to get her and then peeta turns around as sees the tears in my eyes.

'hey, come her'. He wraps his big arms around ma and starts hugging me then I reach out for willow and give her a kiss on the head and take her into the living room for my dad to meet her while she is still awake and peeta follows me through looking nervous even thoughi told him this morning that he didn't need to be for any reason.

My dad stands up to greet him with a handshake.

'hello peeta, Katniss has told me loads about you'

'good things I hope' dad gives off a hearty laugh and peeta looks relieved.

'all good thing' replies dad smirking.

Later that night peeta makes us all lamb stew while we watch a movie and willow who fell asleep in dads arms is starting to stir awake while watching the film. Dad watches her with amazement and I can already tell they have fallen in love with each other.

When willow is wide awake she looks at dad carefully and starts cooing at him and giggling while dad bounces her on his knee.

Later that night, mum took dad and prim home and me and peeta went to bed.

'I think dad really like you, you know' I tell peeta.

'I sure hope so, you looked really happy with him here and it makes me happy seeing you happy you know'.

'I love you, you seize to amaze me peeta mellark'.

'I love you too baby'.

Peeta starts kissing me and we start stripping each other's clothes and the rest of the night is a blur.


	4. Chapter 4

**_45 viewers so far. thanks guys. Watch out for more updates. Private message me some ideas for the story if you find it boring. Much appreciated._**

I woke up and fed willow for the morning to find the bed empty beside me. I reminded myself that Peeta had to go to the bakery this morning for rush hour.

I got out of bed and dressed willow in a pink and white onsie that says 'my dad is a baker and I'm his cutie pie'. And a little bow clip on her head courtesy of prim. I go downstairs and there's a knock at the door.

I open the door and am face to face with finnick, annie, johanna, and finn. I let them in. I hug finnick and then tears nearly come to my eyes but we are interrupted by willows shrieks of excitement from seeing finn. Finnick chuckles and they all go into the livingroom.

'I guess you wanna know how I'm still alive' asks finnick. I just nod my head vigorously.

'don't nod so hard your head falls of brainless'. Says Johanna.

'so…. How are you alive' I question finnick.

'when I fell off the ladder you heard me scream, right. But I had landed on a mutt. It was already dead. I moved the mutt and there was a trap door and I didn't know where it leaded to so I went through it and through some tunnels and it lead me to were the prison was. When I was In I saw your dad I had recognised him and he came up to me and he said thank you for saving peeta because that way you saved my daughter and it all clicked, the grey eyes dark hair, scowl that he was your father.

from then on I informed him on everything behind the cameras your love being faked at some point and when you fell in love and how peeta was tortured to tear you apart.

Your dad praised me and I don't know what I've done but I knew one thing. He was the reason all of this started by rebelling against your grandparents then rebelling against your mum and teaching you the real reason behind the fence and teaching you what the capitol truly is and making you hate them before the age of the reaping. Me and your dad had made some sort of pact to protect you when we get out and peeta, if it wasn't for your dads smart thinking and brains, which clearly you do not inherit, we would all be stuck down there still'.

'wow, so you and my dad made a pact to protect me and peeta and your all now buddy buddy with each other'.i reply back because it's a lot to take in.

'yeah, but your dad when I told him that peeta had liked you for along time said he knew it he always caught him staring in the distance and knew that one day he would have the guts to tak to eventually and that you would fall for him because you apparently are just like him. He quoted that you don't need more fire, what you need it a dandelion in the spring and only peeta can bring you back'. Says finnick.

'wow dad never told me this'. I tell finnick.

'because he knew you had already fallen for the dandelion and didn't need any imput on it'. Replies finnikck.

'well I'd be damned if you love was still fake imagen your dads face if you had to tell him'. Jokes johanna,

'shut up johanna I find it lovely how they fell in love its like romeo and Juliet but much more simpler and they haven't died', exclaims annie in a fiery way.

Finn is sitting there pulling faces at willow and she is laughing her head of and making noises at him 'dada look she's laughing at me'. Shouts finn.

Everyone is shocked. Finnick has a 1000 watt smile on his face by far im guessing this is the first time finn has called finnick dad since meeting him.

'wow finn, you must have the looks', answers finnick.

'im guessing that in the future them two are either gonna be best friends, friends for benefits or dating coz they are already in a cosy place together'. Says johanna.

'peeta's not gonna like that at all'. I reply,

'especially if finnick is anything to do with it, image finn trying to get into a 16 year old willow's pants'. Guffaws johanna. We chuckle a little bit at the thought.

Everyone has gone except johanna.

'so jo, got your eye on anyone'. I ask

'I'm not letting you play matchmaker Everdeen even though you have a pretty good taste in men, no offense,'

'none taken, but tell me who if you have'

'I may have the likes for peeta's brother ryeley'

Wait what?, peeta is gonna get a kick out of this.

'ok, how about we go to the bakery and if he's there you can flirt with him',

'deal'.

So that's how we end up at the bakery.

We walk through the door with the buggy and straight away ryeley is jumping over the counter 'there's my willie'. You can see all of the customers trying to hold in their laughter and they key word Is trying. I just give johanna a smirk and she elbows me.

Ryeley looks up and spot johanna and freezes in the spot staring at her and you can tell she looks really uncomfortable. The silence and tension is broken by wendy walking out from theback humming music.

'oh hi Katniss and johanna is it' johanna just nods her head.

'hi mrs. M' I reply

'oh just call me wendy darling'.

'I think she's just had it in the sack if you know what I mean'. Whispers ryeley in my ear. I try to hold in my laughter but it doesn't work'she and dad disappeared for about and hour or two'. Me and Johanna just let out laughter when peeta come round the corner and take willow from ryeley and give me kiss on the lips.

'hey what brings you here'. Asks peeta.

'johanna has a crush on your bro' I whisper in his ear and you can tell by the look on ryeley and johanna's faces they heard me.

'I think they heard that'. Whispers peeta back, only so I can hear.

'they were meant to' I whisper back.

When we get home. Aka; peeta me and willow. The house phone rings and I answer it and it is ryeley on the other end.

'hey, did you mean it when you said johanna likes me?'

'yeah she told me earlier that morning, why?'

'coz I kinda like her too'.

'why don't you just ask her out then', this catches peeta's attention.

'coz she seems like the stubborn type'.

'well she likes you alright just ask her if not you'll never find out where your relationship is gonna go'

'ok, thanks sis'.

'pleasure ryeley'.

'bye'

'bye'

'so it looks like your idiotic brother has date at some point'. I tell peeta later that night

'no as good as my girlfriend'. I flinch at the name girlfriend, I think peeta realises too because his next question surprises me.

'I don't like that term either, so Katniss joy Everdeen, will you do the pleasure of being my wife?'

I don't even give peeta and answer before pouncing on him and smothering him with kisses.

'I take that as a yes'

'of course it's a yes'

'good coz I was shitting my pants about asking your dad for permission first'.

'I love you'

'I love you too, fiancé'

We fall asleep in each other's embrace. That's the first night since having willow that I ahad no nightmares.

 ** _Thanks guys for the support. Review for more updates. Private message me to give ideas on what to happen._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Time skip_

Willow is growing fast. She's nearly a year old, it's clear she is a daddy's girl, she has my attitude and peeta's kindness. Little fin is head over heels for her and johanna and finnick find it funny that peeta doesn't like it. Me and peeta get our weekends to ourselves because willow every other weekends stay with my parents and then the next weekend she would stay with peeta's parents. It alternates between them and they decide. It's to give us a break seeing as we are still young and it gives us time to do stuff we normally can't do with a baby.

When willow says her first word it is 'dada' and peeta can't be more excited about it.

Willow takes her first steps towards finn, on peeta's birthday.

When willow learns to run it's almost impossible to look after her because she has my speed and stamina and is as quite as me on her feet so me and peeta came up on an agreement that if she's running around the house, peeta has to get her but if she runs outside or escapes i have to go and chase her because peeta never can catch her because she's so fast.

By the time she is 4, her and finn are inseperable, but it gets worst when finn starts school because she is use to having finn round all the time. She throughs tantrums and likes to help peeta and her uncles out in the bakery some days. Ryeley and johanna have started going out and in 4 years they are now still together and are going to be moving in with each other soon.

Our wedding was perfect. Me and peeta and willow went to the town hall and signed the paper work and when we got home we did the toasting and when we went to eat the toast ryeley shouted out 'don't eat your toast child', because he still calls willow either willie or toast baby. Everyone chuckles at the joke.

When willow starts school I braid her hair in two. Which is easy because her curly hair goes down to her bum. I then put her in her uniform and them we both go downstairs where peeta had made her breakfast.

'I don't want to go to school mumma', whines willow

'you have to baby',

'no I didn't no one else goes to school except finn and that's not fair',

'willow, even uncle haymitch went to school', says peeta

'even though it doesn't seem like it', I mumble under my breathe and peeta catches it and starts to laugh.

'finn said he will be my friend at school and introduce me to his friends',

I find it amazing that finn went to school made new friends but still loves willow more than them.

When we drop her off at school peeta gets tears in his eyes. She waves us goodbye and then she's gone with finn into the classroom as he wants to show her around.

 ** _Next chapter will be the epilogue_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

5 years later…

I am woken by my 5-year-old son jumping on my bed.

'where's your dad rye' his full name is ryeley james junior mellark but we call him rye.

'he's making us all breakfast and willow is helping'.

I love my new family. I hear evie through the baby monitor so I go through to her room and get her out of her crib and sing her a lullaby.

 **I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else for the epilogue. Pm if you have any ideas so I can change it and make it more interesting.**


End file.
